C'est mon nom
by Love-Sport-Manga
Summary: Ben est amener à vivre chez sa mère,car son père refuse de l'amener avec lui.La relation entre lui et son beau-père ne sont pas très bonne et pas même avec son "cousin".Le jour de son anniversaire,Ben apprend le décès de son père,c'est le début d'une longue descente aux enfers pour lui.(inspirée de Princesse Sarah).
1. chapter 1

**C'est mon nom**

Disclaimer:je ne possède pas captain tsubasa,même pas les personnages.

Salut !le prologue 3 de "Contre-la-montre" est en cours d'écriture et en vu du nombre de commentaire que j'ai reçu:0.Je vais la laisser de coté,et j'écrit une nouvelle fic,basée un peu sur Princesse Sarah,en mettant Taro Misaki en scène.

S'il vous plait,lachez un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez

 **000000000000000000000**

C'était un belle journée de printemps,le ciel est bleu azur,les oiseaux chantent,les parents emmène leurs enfants en promenade. Dans un quartier riche du Japon,avec de grandes maisons et des jardins fleuris et colorées,c'est dans unes de ses belles maisons que vit la famille Jefferson,qui,d'ailleurs se prépare à accueillir quelqu'un de particulier dans leur famille,Mme Jefferson,Myriam* accueillent son fils

dans sa maison,dans sa famille même.Mr Jefferson,lui,n'est pas du même avis que sa femme.Mais n'y dit rien,bien que ce ne soit pour 4-5 mois.

-Tu pense que c'est suffisant pour le petit ?Myriam,demanda Mr Jefferson d'un ton sec.

-Tu sais,ce n'est un petit garçon,il a seize ans,répondit Myriam.

-Qu'importe,je t'ai posé une question !répondit-il d'un ton sec.

-Heu...oui,c'est suffisant il y aura aussi ces affaires alors ça va aller.

-Tant mieux,comme ça je n'aurai pas à dépenser plus d'argent pour "ton" fils.

-Voyons,chéri,mon ex-mari m'as parlé beaucoups de Ben,c'est un garçon très garçon très gentil et avec plein de qualités,tu vas voir,il s'entendra très bien avec le neveu de ta belle-soeur,par ailleurs,tu sais qu'il aime beaucoups le football tous les deux ?dit Myriam avec enthousiaste.

-Ne compars pas mon neveu avec ton fils,ils sont d'ailleurs très différents des dits de ma belle-soeur,c'est un garçon égoïste,alors j'ignore si il va s'entendre.

-Voyons,chéri,ne soit pas aussi dur avec lui,tu vas l'apprecier toi aussi.

-Il n'est pas mon fils,Myriam,répondit-il calmement mais froidement.D'ailleurs,où sont-il ?

-Ils sont dans le train,ils arriveront dans une demi-heure.

 **000000000000000000**

La route est longue,depuis trois heure que M.Becker et son fils,Ben sont assit dans le train,M.Becker emmenait son fils chez son ex-femme,car,M.Becker est peintre paysagiste,et uns des ses amis lui as donné une offre qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser:partir peindre en Inde.Mais le seul hic là dedans étais son fils,il avait très peur pour lui,car les maladie là-bas sont plus présente qu'au Japon et en Europe,et il ne voulait pas que Ben attrape un virus là-bas,c'est pour ça qu'il a contacté son ex-femme,afin qu'elle l'acueille et s'occupe de lui,il avait d'abors pensé à le laisser chez son ami Olivier Atton,mais ce dernier est partis au Brésil où en Espagne,il ne sait plus,il n'est pas là quand même.Ben avait insisté pour partir avec lui,mais il refusait tout de même,c'est un épreuve très difficile pour lui,mais il fallait qu'il fasse son travail.

-Papa,nous arriverons dans combien de temps ?demanda Ben.

-Dans une demi-heure,répondit M.Becker.tu vas voir,tu vas bien t'y plaire là-bas.

-Mais pourquoi dois-je habiter là-bas ? je peux bien vivre en Inde avec toi !

-Enfin...Ben...tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'emmener en Inde,j'ai peur que ta santé se dégrade.

-Mais si tu y va c'est ta santé à toi qui se dégrade !cria Ben.

 **00000000000000000**

Ni le père,ni le fils,ne prit la parole après cette conversation.Vingt minute plus tard,le train s'arrête pour faire descendre des passagers,Ben et son père en font partis.Ils prient un taxi pour arriver jusqu'à la maison des Jefferson.

Ce fut Myriam,qui ouvrit la porte.

-Oh !bonjour Ben !William*...

-Myriam...

-Bonjour Mr Becker,que s'est-il passé pour que vous preniez du retard ?

-Nous étions coincé dans les embouteillages,en taxi,fit William en ne quittant pas le regard de sa femme des yeux.

-Je vois,fit Mr Jefferson.

Il se tourna vers Ben.

-Ben ?

-Heu...oui monsieurs ?demanda Ben,anxieux.

-Ammène tes bagages ici et (il se tourne vers son majordome) Marcus,allez l'aidez et montrez lui sa chambre.

-Bien monsieur.

Le majordome prit les bagages de Ben et les amena au premier étage,suivi de Ben,il entrirent dans une chambre.La pièce était grande,les murs sont peint en beige café,un lit d'environ 200x180 en bois d'érable,un bureau avec une chaise,une grande armoire et une table de nuit,tout ce dont il aurai besoin,Ben ne senti pourtant pas comme chez lui,pas sans son père,rien ne lui convainque de laisser son père partir en Afrique,ce dernier entra dans la chambre.

-Ça te plait ?demanda William.

-Oui papa.

Il eut un long silence entre le Père et le fils.

-J'ai demandé à Myriam de mettre tout ça pour que tu ne pense pas à mon absence...

-Papa !

-Ben,je vais partir dans dix minute,ça me laisse le temps de te dire au revoir.

William se rapprocha de son fils et mit ses mains sur ses épaule:

-Ecoute,je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai,peut-être que le voyage durera plus longtemps,je voudrait que tu me fasse une promesse.

-Quelle promesse ?papa.

-Promet-moi que tu te rappellera toujours de ton nom et de qui tu es,promets-le moi !

-Mais pourquoi ?demanda soudainement Ben.

-Parce-que quand tu sera ici,Becker ne sera plus le nom que tu portera,ici tu sera un Jefferson...comme le veux ton beau-père.

-Quoi ?!mais pourquoi ?!!!pourquoi je ne m'appelle pas Jefferson !Ben Becker c'est mon nom !

-Je sais Ben...c'est pour ça que je te demande ça (il sort une photo de sa poche)tien,prend là !

Sur cette photo,Ben aperçevait lui et son père.Il aurait tellement voulu partir avec lui,mais il ne pouvait pas.Le taxi klaxonne avec agaçement.

-Tu devrais y aller...je reste ici...,fit-il les larmes au yeux.

-Tu ne viens pas dehors ?demanda M.Becker.

-Non...je ne veux pas que tu me voient pleurer...alors va t'en...

Ben serra la photo de toutes ses forces,William embrassa son fils sur son front et partis.Lorsque la porte fut fermé,Ben s'effrondra à terre et fit des sanglots en silence.Il l'entendit le majordome Marcus lui dire que son père partait,dès que le taxi démarra,Ben s'approcha de la fenêtre pour voir le taxi partir au loin.

 **Joyeux Noël et une Bonne Années á tous,alors j'ai mit beaucoups de temps à écrire ce chapitre et j'éspère que ça vous plaira.Par contre,je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe,mais quand je fait une sauvegarde,les écriture en gras revienne en standare,alors dites moi si ça ne vous arrive pas la même chose svp.Et je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël !**


	2. chapitre 2:Le cousin

**Chapitre 2:Le cousin**

 **Salut !voilà le second chapitre de "C'est mon nom",dans ce chapitre je vais commencer à introduire le "cousin"de Ben,la relation entre eux sera comme celle de Sarah et Lavinia bon,j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer:Je ne possède pas Captain Tsubasa,ni les personnages,sauf Marcus,Lance et Gloria et je ne touche pas d'argent.**

 **0000000000000000000**

Deux jours ont passé depuis le départ de William,Ben souffre encore du départ de son père,il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis plus de deux jours,tenant la photo de son père dessus,le jeune garçon n'avait même pas mangé,pourtant,il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi son père lui avait demandé se souvenir de son nom,il ne connaissait que très peu son beau-père,aurait-il l'intention de l'appeller Jefferson ?il ne savait pas.Sa mère est très inquièt pour son fils vint entrer dans la chambre:

-Ben ?ça va mon fils ?demanda t'elle avec douceur.

Il se tourna vers elle,surpris.

-Oh !bonjour maman.

-Écoute,ça fait deux jours que tu n'est pas sorti de ta chambre,je sais que c'est dur,mais tu vas voir,tu vas bien t'y plaire ici,dit-elle en lui tapant doucement sur le dos.

-C'est ce que mon père m'as dit,fit-il,tête baissé.

-J'y pense !tu sais que la belle-soeur de mon mari a un fils,il est passionné de football,tout comme toi,je suis sûr que tu va très bien t'entendre avec lui !fit Myriam d'un ton enjoué.

-Quand est-ce qu'il arrive ?demanda Ben.

-Aujourd'hui même !tu devrait sortir le rencontrer !

-D'accord...maman...

Ben se décida de sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans le grand salon.Un voiture arriva et se gara devant la porte,Marcus,le majordome,les ouvrit la porte.C'était un femme avec de long cheveux bruns et des yeux vert qui sortit,elle portait un chapeau blanc avec un ruban bleu ciel,une longue robe bleu turquoise et des ballerine de même couleur,elle avait la peau clair et des joue rebondit.Elle devait avoir environ 27 ans,à coté,sortit un jeune garçon du même âge que Ben,il avait aussi les cheveux bruns mais avait les yeux marrions,il portait un pantalon bleu et une chemise blanche,il avait un air hautain et arrogant,Ben lui offrait un doux sourire accueillant,bien qu'intèrieurement,il ne pensait pas s'entendre avec ce garçon.

Mr Jefferson s'avanca devant sa belle-soeur:

-Heureux de vous voir ma chère Gloria,et Lance !ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu !comment allez vous ?demanda Mr Jefferson.

-Je vais très bien,merci,fit Gloria d'un ton douce et chaleureuse.Et vous Myriam ?

-Je vais très bien,Gloria,fit-elle.

Gloria se tourna vers la plus petite et Ben.

-Oh !mais c'est la petite Cathy qui est là ?!et voici ton fils,Ben.C'est ça ?

-Oui !fit Myriam.

-Bonjour Cathy,fit elle en s'abaissant vers me tu as grandi ma petite !(elle se releva pour se tourner vers Ben)et toi tu est Ben Becker ?je suis si heureuse de faire ta connaissance !je te présente mon fils,Lance.

-Bonjour Ben,je m'appelle Lance Garrison,ravi de faire ta connaissance.

-Enchanté,je m'appelle Ben Becker.

Ils se serrent la main.

-Venez ma chère !fit Mr Jefferson.Allons s'installer ailleurs.

-Très bonne idée,Ben !Lance !vous devriez jouer au football dehors !

-Oui maman,fit Lance,d'ailleurs,j'ai un ballon dans mon sac.

Les deux garçons sortirent dehors et Lance prit le ballon et commença à jouer.Ben prit souvent l'avantage sur Lance,ce dernier se mit vite en colère et tomba dans la boue.Ben s'arrêta de jouer et se précipita vers lui avec inquiètude.

-Est-ce que ça va Lance ?demanda Ben.Tu ne t'est pas fait mal ?

-Non !cria Lance.Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !!!

-Mais...je...,bégaya Ben.

Lance partit dans le manoir,laissant Ben dans la confusion.En revenant là-bas,Ben croisa Marcus.

-Oh !bonjour Marcus,est-ce que tu as vu Lance ?demanda t'il.

-Oui monsieur,monsieur Lance s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.

-Je devrais aller le voir !dit Ben.

-Je ne vous conseillerait pas à votre place,monsieur m'as demandé que vous ne veniez pas le voir,sa mère vint lui dire au revoir il y a dix minute,et il s'est plaint que vous l'avez humilié.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'à penser madame Garrisson ?demanda Ben.

-Elle n'as rien dit de mal contre vous,par contre votre beau-père veut vous voir tout de suite.

-Oh ?d'accord Marcus...fit-il.

Ben partit voir son beau-père,qui est dans son bureau,il toqua et entrit,il vit le regard sévère et froid de son beau-père.

-Ben,Lance s'est plaint que tu t'est montré méchant avec lui.

-Quoi ?!non !ça n'est pas vrai !nous avont jouer au football tranquillement et...

-Je ne veut rien entendre de plus !coupa t'il.Ben,ici tu doit apprendre à te comporter d'une manière exemplaire,que je n'ai pas à me plaindre à ton père !

-Mais...

-Ben !

-Je...oui...,fit-il tête baissé.

-Maintenant,fit-il d'un ton plus calme.Retourne dans ta chambre.

Ben fit ce que son beau-père lui demanda.Ben se senti tellement exclu,mais n'en prit pas compte,il se sentai tellement coupable avec Lance,il voulait tellement devenir ami avec lui,mais ce dernier est tellement jaloux de lui,peut-être que ce n'est qu'une simple facette et il est très gentille au fond,pensa Ben,mais n'en prit plus.Et essayera d'avoir une meilleur relation avec son beau-père et son cousin.

 **Salut,alors déja,je voulait mettre un peu de foot dans cette fic(après tout nous somme dans un anime de foot).Laissez quand même un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez.Et si vous l'avez remarquez,la famille Jefferson est une famille riche alors que non dans le manga.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre,on va mieux connaitre Marcus.**


	3. Chapitre 3:Le majordome et Cathy

**Chapitre 3:Le majordome** **et Cathy**

 **Disclaimer:** **Captain Tsubasa appartient à Yoichi Takahashi,sauf Marcus et Lance.**

 **Note:Dans ce chapitre,on va connaitre Marcus,qui sera mr Dufarge et Cathy sera un peu Lottie et Marguerite/Emengarde.**

Ben se réveilla le matin,avec la dispute de son beau-père et de Lance la veille,il avait eu du mal à s'endormir,il voulait être ami avec Lance,mais sa jalousie ne pourrait peut-être pas.Soudain,Ben entendit quelqu'un toquer,ce fut Marcus,il entrit dans la chambre:

-Oh ?vous êtes déja réveiller monsieur Becker ?!fit Marcus.

-Marcus ?pourquoi vous venez dans ma chambre aussi tôt ?demanda Ben.

-C'est mon travail monsieur,fit-il.D'ailleurs je voulait m'assurer que vous dormez parfaitement bien et que vous n'ayez aucuns problèmes.

-Ne vous inquièter pas,fit Ben.Les évènements d'hier m'ont empêcher de dormir et avec ce qui s'est passé entre Lance et mon beau-père,je pense que je devrait arriver à mieux m'entendre avec eux.

-C'est très bien d'y penser monsieur Ben,j'y pense,vous devriez faire plus connaissance avec votre petite soeur,mademoiselle Cathy.

Ben ne répondit pas et Marcus s'en alla.Il se leva du lit et alla s'habiller,il partis ensuite dehors toute en prenant son ballon.Mais vit quelqu'un:

-Bonjour Ben.

Ce fut son beau-père.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fait à 6h00 du matin ?et où est-ce que tu vas ?demanda t'il froidement.

-Je...je vais dehors jouer au football,begaya Ben.

-Et pourquoi aussi tôt ?retourne te coucher !tu ira plus tard !fit Mr Jefferson.

-Mais...

-Ben !ne discute pas,je t'ai dit hier de te comporté de manière exemplaire,ça veut dire obéir à mes ordres !et ne pas en discuter !

-Puis-je me permettre Monsieur ?fit une autre personne

Ce fut Marcus.

-J'ai vu Mr Lance sortir de sa chambre ça fait déja une heure j'ai tenté de l'en empêcher mais il a refuser.

-Oui Marcus,fit-il d'un ton plus calme.Je lui ai donné l'autorisation de sortir.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose avec votre fils ?

-Mon beau-fils,corrigea Mr Jefferson.

-Monsieur,ne soyez pas si sévère avec ce garçon,je ne crois pas que son père et votre femme aimerait pas votre attitude.

L'homme poussa un long soupir.

-Bon,Ben va dehors comme bon te semble,mais seulement pour cette fois,après,je ne veux plus que toi Lance soit dehors avant 7h00,me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?demanda t'il.

-Oui,fit Ben,tête baissé.

Il sorti silencieusement de la demeure pour aller dehors.Brusquement,il se rappella ce que Marcus a dit tout à l'heure:Lance est levée aussi ?!Dès qu'il fut sortis,il partis chercher Lance autour de la demeure.Il le trouvait et partis vers lui

-Lance !cria Ben en courant vers lui.

Lance se tourna vers lui.

-Tu sais pour hier,je...je suis désolé..., dit Ben.

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses !s'écria Lance.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans la figure.Ben décida de partir dans son coin alla faire des jonglages avec son ballon.

 **000000000000000000**

C'est l'heure du repas,tout le monde étais là.Chacun s'assirent et mangèrent.La petite Cathy jouait avec sa fourchette et son couteau,sa mère vit la petite faire du bruit et fit signe doucement d'arrêter,Ben l'entendit aussi faire et la regarda.Marcus arriva:

-Cathy !arrêtez mademoiselle,votre père ne va être très content de votre comportement,fit Marcus,doucement.

-Cathy !hurla mr Jefferson.Arrête-toi et mange !

Mais au lieu d'arrêter,la petite commença à pleurer.

-Voyons chérie,ne soit pas aussi sévère avec notre fille,défendit Myriam.

-Et toi ne l'as défend pas !et toi Cathy !si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite alors sort de table et tu ne mangeras pas de la journée.

Les pleurs de Cathy se firent plus grand,elle sortis de table et ne fesait que pleurer en disant "je veux m'en aller".La cuisinière entendit la petite et chercha vite monsieur Jefferson,après une heure.

-Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avez entendu ?demanda le chef de famille.

-Oui monsieur,et elle a dit qu'elle veut partir d'ici,dit la cuisinière.

-Bon,retournez à votre travail !et demandez à Marcus d'appellez la police sur la disparition de ma fille !

Ben étais derrière ma porte,il décida de sortir de sa cachette.

-Monsieur !s'il vous plait !laissez-moi chercher Cathy !fit-il,désesperer.

-Non Ben !hors de question !tu reste ici !et ne m'appelle pas "monsieur" !

-D'accord...beau-papa,mais s'il vous plait !laissez moi allez la chercher !

-Non !tu reste ici !fit-il en sortant de son bureau.Et si jamais je te vois sortir du manoir,je te jure que tu recevera une bonne leçon !

Ben hocha et baissa la tête,le.chef de la famille Jefferson sortit du bureau,laissant Ben,seul.

 **00000000000000000000**

Les heures passait,sans nouvelle de la petite Cathy,la police avait envahi toutes la maison,Myriam pleurait,inquiète et désesperer,Lance, avait l'air très inquièt,bien qu'il ne le montrait pas,et les domestiques pleurait dans leurs coin et Mr Jefferson,bien qu'il ne le montre pas,se fait un sang d'encre. Brusquement,Ben vit une petite silhouette près d'un buisson,il sortit du manoir pour voir ce que c'est,en passant dans ses buissons,il trouva une petite fille brune qui pleurait: c'était Cathy !Ben se précipita vers elle.

-Cathy !où était-tu ?tout le monde te cherchai !fit Ben,très inquièt.Viens,nous rentrons à la maison.

-Nan !cria la petite fille.Je ne veux pas rentrée chez moi !je veux m'en aller !

-Cathy !alors comme ça tu était là depuis des heures ?!!!

Ben ne prit pas le temps de riposter que son beau-père prit sa fille par le bras et l'amena dans le manoir. Lorsque Myriam vit sa fille,elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura de toutes ses larmes,mais ce moment ne dura que quelque minute,avant que les deux parents emmenai leur fille dans une autre salle,suivi de Ben,en cachette derrière:

-Voyons chéri,ne soit pas aussi dur avec elle,défendit Myriam.

La petite continua de pleurer.

-Très bien Myriam,répondit il.Je te laisse la calmer par tes propres moyens.

Il partit de la pièce.

-Beau-père !fit Ben.

L'homme se retourna.

-S'il vous plait !laissez-moi la calmer ! suplia Ben.Je peux peut-être l'aider !

-Tu cherche vraiment à aider tout le monde pour ne faire que des ennuis après c'est ça ?fit froidement.

-Heu...non !je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé avec Lance !mais...laissez-moi la calmer !

L'homme poussa un long soupir.

-Bon,si tu y insiste,vas-y,mais ne l'amène pas dehors !

-Oui...

Ben entrit et dit à Myriam qu'il va s'en occuper.La petite Cahty n'arrêtait pas de pleurer depuis plusieurs heures et Ben fut patient,la petite ne se calma après presque trois heure.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ?demanda Ben.

Elle continua à pleurer

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Prochainement:Ben va calmer Cathy et désobéir à son beau-père,les représailles seront plus que cruel.**_


	4. Chapitre 4:La petite Ballade fraternelle

**Chapitre 4:La petite Ballade fraternelle**

 **Disclamers:Je ne possèqe que seulement Lance et Ashley.Captain Tsubasa et les autres ne m'appartienne pas.**

-Pourquoi tu pleure comme ça ?demanda Ben.

-Je veux m'en aller !cria Cathy.Papa est méchant avec moi !et je suis pas intelligente !voilà pourquoi !

-Enfin,tu sais,ce n'est pas un mal d'être un peu bête dans la vie,réconforta Ben.

Cathy arrêta de pleurer et regarda Ben.

-Ah bon ?mais...papa a dit...

-Arrête de l'écouter,coupa Ben.Si tu veux,je peux jouer avec toi !et faire ce que tu veux !

Cathy réfléchissa un moment.

-Alors je veux voir tante Ashley !maman est partis et je suis toute seule,je veux voir ma tante,la soeur de mon papa,elle est très gentille et c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

-D'accord !je vais t'amener chez elle,fit Ben.

-Mais...papa a dit qu'on n'as pas le droit de sortir de la maison !dit Cathy.

-Mais je veux te faire plaisir,alors je vais t'amener chez elle !

Aussitôt dit,Ben prit la main de sa petite soeur et sortis du manoir,il partient à pied tout les deux.Non loin de là,Lance vit la scène,et prépare un mauvait coup.

 **00000000000000000** **00000**

Ca fesait trois kilomètre qu'il marchait,et vit une maison,Cathy lâcha la main et partis toquer à la porte.

-Tante Ashley !fit Cathy.Tante Ashley c'est moi !Cathy !

Une jeune femme ouvrit la porte.

-Oh !ma petite Cathy !fit la jeune femme.C'est toi ?tu est venu me voir ?mais qui t'as amenée ici ?

Elle releva la tête pour voir Ben en face d'elle.

-Est-ce que c'est toi Ben ?demanda t'elle.

-Oui,répondit Ben.Et vous vous êtes Ashley,la tante de Cathy,je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi aussi,entre je te prit,fit elle en le laissant entrer.

-Merci.

Ben et Cathy entrit dans le salon,tout était presque rose,sauf les tables et les meuble qui était en bois.Ca avait l'air accueillant et bien décorée,Ben s'assit sur le canapé avec Cathy et Ashley et parlait et riaient de bon coeur.

-J'y pense,je vais te donner un bon remède si tu est malade,dit Ashley en cherchant dans son placard.

-Un bon remède ?demanda Ben.

-Oui !fit Cathy en souriant.Chaque fois que je viens chez elle,elle me donne toujourd un remède aux plantes qu'elle fait elle-même !

Ashley chercha dans son placard,Ben vit plein de petites fiolle avec plein de plantes.Elle en prit une et la donna à Cathy.

-Tiens ma petite Cathy !c'est pour si tu as mal à la george.

-Merci tante !dit Cahty.Est-ce que Marie est là ?

-Oui,tu peux aller jouer avec elle si tu veux,fit elle doucement.

-Youpi !!!cria t'elle.

Elle partit dans la chambre.

-C'est qui Marie ?demanda Ben.

-C'est mon chat,Cathy aime beaucoups jouer avec elle !

-Vous savez,dit Ben.Je vous trouve très gentille avec elle.

-Merci Ben,mais tu me dit ça parce-que la vie n'est pas aussi simple pour elle,ni pour toi.

-Eh bien,vous connaissez Lance Garrisson ?demanda t'il.

-Lance ?oh oui,malheureusement,je connais ce garçon depuis qu'il est née,crois-moi,ce garçon peut te jouer de très mauvais tours,alors méfie-toi.

-Merci Ashley,dit Ben.

-Mais fait aussi attention à mon frère,tu ne sais pas la colère qu'il peut être parfois,même l'égoïsme,alors je voudrait que tu me promettre quelque chose !

-Vous promettre quoi ?

-Me promettre que tu restera fort,quoi qu'il arrive,même si Lance et mon frère doit t'humilier.

-Je...je te le promet.

Ben vit ensuite l'heure et vit qu'il était assez tard,et qu'il devait ramenner Cathy à la maison.Il remercia Ashley,prit Cathy et partis sur le chemin du retour.

 **000000000000000000**

Mr Jefferson étais en colère,en colère de ce qu'il avait apprit de la part de Lance.Alors comme ça Ben et Cathy ont désobeit.Dès qu'il vit Cathy,il l'as prit par le bras l'amena dans son bureau.

-Alors comme ça tu me désobeit ?!dit il.Je vais te donner une bonne leçon.

-Nan !cria Ben.C'est moi !c'est moi qu'il l'ait fait sortir !

Mr Jefferson se retourna vers Ben.

-Toi ?!cria t'il.

-Je vous en pris,punissez-moi à sa place !supllia t'il.

-Cathy !sort d'ici !cria t'elle.

L'homme s'approcha de Ben et le gifla,ce qu'il fit tomber à terre.

-Ca fait trois fois que te répète ça !fit il sèchement.Ben !si tu ne change pas de comportement maintenant,je vais t'y apprendre moi même,fit-il en prenant son fouet.Ben Jefferson.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Ben Jefferson !protesta Ben.Je suis Ben Becker !

-Plus maintenant ici !tu va apprendre le respet et l'ordre !pas question que je garde un garçon aussi mal élevée !

-C'est faux !vous vous trompez sur moi !

-Ferme-là !monte dans ta chambre maintenant !tu sera privé de manger !

Ben s'executa,lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre,il toucha sa joue et des larmes tomba,il se jeta sur le lit pour pleurer.

-Papa...,dit-il en lui même.Pourquoi m'as-tu laisser là ?avec des personnes tellement méchants,je t'en prit,revient vite !

 **Voilà,j'ai mit un peu de temps avant de mettre ce chapitre en ligne.Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait !**


	5. Chapitre 5:La mauvaise nouvelle

**Chapitre 5:La mauvaise nouvelle**

 **Disclaimers:Je ne possède pas Captain Tsubasa,Lance et Marcus sont les seuls personnages qui m'appartienne.**

 **Salut !Je suis revenu pour un nouveau chapitre,en ce moment je suis publie de nouvelles fic,et je vais écrire le nouveau chapitre de "Saint Seiya 3th Generation". Bref,dans ce chapitre** **,Ben va apprendre une terrible nouvelle le jour de son anniversaire.J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Aquarius-Gold-Saint:** **Merci pour ta review,et oui j'aime beaucoup le martyriser, _je suis un peu sadique._**

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour Ben,car aujourd'hui est son anniversaire,ça fait presque 4 mois qu'il est et les tensions entre lui et son beau-père avec son cousin ne s'est pas améliorée.Ils était de plus en plus froid avec,malgré cela,il arrivait à s'entendre avec sa petite soeur et Marcus,le majordome.Néamoins,son beau-père a accepeter de lui faire une petite fête d'anniversaire entre eux.C'est pour ça que c'était un grand jour,ça l'aurait été encore plus si son père avait été là,mais il ne s'en plaignit pas.

-Ben !aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire !fit Cathy.Bonne Anniversaire !

-Merci Cathy,dit Ben.

-Tu va voir !je vait te faire un grand Cadeaux !dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

-Merci !à plus tard,dit Ben.

Ben sortit dehors et vit Lance qui,comme à son habitude,s'entraine seul dans le jardin des Jefferson.

-Salut Lance !dit ment ça va ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Becker ?!dit Lance d'un ton aggressif.

-Je...je voulait te saluer...écoute Lance,je sais que tu me déteste depuis 4 mois mais...je voudrait qu'on soit amis,s'il te plait,ça me ferait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire et...

-Ne pense pas que je veux devenir ami avec toi !pourquoi tu est toujours aussi gentil et aimée de tout le monde !je peux savoir ?!

-Je...je ne sais pas...c'est dans ma nature...

-C'est pour ça que toi et moi nous ne seront jamais amis !salut Ben,dit il avant de partir.

Ben ne comprenait jamais pourquoi Lance était aussi désagreable avec lui.Néamoins,il devait bien le supporter encore quelques mois,avant que son père ne revienne.

 **00000000000000**

Mr Jefferson fit la petite fête comme promis,c'est insupportable pour lui,déja qu'herberger le fils de sa femme et de son ex-mari était pas de trop.Ce fut une bénédiction lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie d'entrée,Marcus,alla ouvrir avant de partir cherher le chef de famille.Les deux homme et Myriam se retrouva dans une autre pièce.

-Mmm...Monsieur Jefferson,madame...j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer,dit l'homme.

-Quel mauvaise nouvelle ?demanda le chef Jefferson.

-Monsieur William Becker a été endetter pendant son voyage en Inde,uns de ses amis lui a fait vendre ses tableaux qui ne valait pas plus d'un sou.

-Ca veux dire...,dit Myriam.Que William est ruiné ?et qu'il n'as plus rien ?

-Oui...,fit l'homme.Et ce n'est pas le pire...en peignant tranquillement,j'ai appris qu'il a été atteint d'une maladie tropicale...et en est mort.

Le couple fut choqué,William est mort ?comment est-ce possible ?

-Et si je suis venu ici,ce n'est pas que pour vous annoncer cet mauvaise nouvelle,il faudrait que quelqu'un paie immédiatement les dettes avant que...

-Laissez moi payer ses dettes !dit l'homme.

-Chéri...tu ferai ça ?dit Myriam.

-Si je fait ça c'est pour empêcher la réputation de notre famille tombe !dit froidement mr Jefferson.Si la rumeur se répenderait que j'ai jeté un orphelin tout ça parce qu'il est ruiné est qu'en plus c'est mon beau-fils...je ne sais quoi penser !

L'homme sortit des papier et posa son doigt là où il faudrait signer,c'est ce qu'il fit.L'homme partit dès que tout fut signer et fait.

-Myriam !va dire à ton fils que son père est mort !

-Comment ?dit Miryam.Mais...je n'aurai pas le courage de lui dire !

Monsieur Jefferson sortit l'autre pièce et partit voir Ben.

-La fête est fini !cria l'homme.Ben !je viens d'avoir des nouvelles concernants votre père !

-Des nouvelles de mon père... ?dit Ben.

-Je viens d'apprendre sa mort !dit l'homme froidement.

-Sa...sa mort ?!fit Ben.

Non,c'est impossible,Ben ne pouvait pas y croire,son père ne l'aurait pas abandonner comme ça !une chose ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui !

-Et tu as de la chance que j'ai payer les dettes que ton père t'as laisser !

-Des...des dettes ?fit Ben.

Lance eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit la terrible nouvelle,ce fut comme une bénédiction pour lui.

-Néamoins tu peux rester ici !mais en travaillant !y de quoi faire ici.

Ben hocha la tête,ce n'est pas ce qui lui importe le plus,son père est mort,quelque part en Inde,il ne savait pas où.Mr Jefferson prit Ben par le bras et le sortit de la maison,il se retrouva devant la porte d'une cave,quand il ouvrit,il y avait un petit lit,une table et un vieux bureau,rien d'autre,il jeta fortement Ben dans la cave.

-Voilà ta nouvelle chambre,dit-il.Tache de t'y faire,car demain,tu aura une grosse journée qui t'attend.

Il fermit la cave et Ben se retrouva dans le noir,avant ça,il prit la précaution de prendre son ballon dédicacé d'Olivier,de Thomas et des tous ses ancien coéquipiers,ainsi qu'une photo de son père.Il prit les objets et les serra fortement contre sa poitrine avant d'éclater en sanlgot,jamais il n'aurai penser se retrouver seul,loin de son père et de ses amis.La pièce était froide et en poussière,lui,était allongée par terre et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps,retenu par des sanglots.

-Pourquoi ?dit-il en regardant la photo.Pourquoi tu est parti ?pourquoi tu m'as abanadonner ?

Ben continua de pleurer pendant presque une heure,jusqu'à se taire avant de s'allonger sur le lit et dormir.À partir de maintenant,il était seul,seul face à Lance,seul face à son beau-père,face à l'adversité.Il était tous seul maintenant,il devait apprendre à vivre ainsi,sans amis,sans son père,et sans football.

 **Terminer !enfin,la fin du chapitre,je ne vais plus m'en sortir avec toutes ses fics que je publie,alors je vais eb publier plusieurs pour ne pas trop m'embarrasser !qu'avez vous pensez de cet nouvelle ?ça m'as prit du temps avant de la finir,mais je suis contente,au moins,je vais tenter de tous les finir !car je ne veux pas abandonner mes fics(et je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça ira).Bref,laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait.Ça me ferait plaisir de dore ce que vous en pensez.**


	6. Chapitre 6:Journée difficile

**Disclaimers:Lance,Marcus,Gilbert et Maria m'appartient.Captain Tsubasa et les autres personnages appartienne à** **Yoichi Takahashi.**

 **Aquarius-Gold-Saint: Et ouais !Ben va en baver,et Mr Jefferson et Lance vont être une bande d'ordures durant les chapitres !**

Ben se réveilla le le demain matin,la journée d'hier l'avait épuisé psychologiquement,l'annonce de la mort de son père avait été comme un choc,il ne savait pas si il allait s'en remettre.Ben se leva du lit,il était vêtu d'un simple maillot blanc et un caleçon,il mit un pantalon et une chemise noir avec un ruban et ouvrit la cave,le soleil brillait,il fesait un peu frais aujourd'hui,et il monta les esclaliers,referma la cave.En entrant dans la maison,il se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre,la pièce était vide.

 _-Il ont dû vendre mes affaires,se dit-il._

C'est vrai que si l'armoire n'était plus là,ses affaires non plus ne serait plus là.Si il avait laissé son ballon,il l'aurait certainement vendu,et jeté la photo de son père.Il referma la porte quand soudainement,des pas bruyant et des grincement ce fit entendre.

-Que fait-tu,Ben ?

Son beau-père.

-Je t'avait dit que cet chambre n'est plus la tienne.

-Je sais...,murmura Ben.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu porte là ?!

Il parlait de la chemise et du ruban.

-Je...c'est pour porter le deuil de mon père...

-Enlève moi ça !dit-il en parlant de la chemise et du ruban.

-S-S'il vous plait !je...je dois le porter pour sa mort...

-Ton père est mort endetté !si je n'était pas là pour payer,tu serait déja entrain de mourir de faim dans la rue !souviens-toi que c'est grâce à moi si tu n'as aucuns problème pour le moment !maintenant,enlève moi ça !

Ben,qui avait la tête baissé,regardait son beau père droit dans les yeux et secoua la tête nègativement.

-Comme tu veux !dit-il froidement.

Il prit Ben un nouvelle fois par le bras et alla dans les cuisines.Le cuisinier et sa femme virent vers Mr Jefferson.

-Vous nous avez appellez,monsieur ?

-Oui !dit-il.Occupez vous de ce gamin,faites le travaillez durement !et faites attention,c'est un garçon très têtu !

-Oui monsieur !

Il salua les domestiques,ainsi que Marcus.

-Tu va bien,Ben ?demanda Marcus.

Ben hocha la tête,il ne répondit rien.

-Tiens !dit le cuisinier.

-Gilbert !dit Marcus.Un peu de respect !

-Un peu de respet de quoi ?!s'offusqua Gilbert.Mr Jefferson a dit qu'il en avait rien à foutre de lui !alors je vois pas le respect qu'on lui doit !

-Gilbert !

Ben mit une main sur le poignet de Marcus,ce dernier se retourna,le jeune garçon secoua la tête,le majordome ne dit plus rien.

-Vu que t'est là gamin,dit Gilbert.Va chercher du bois dans la grange derrière,et amène le dans la cheminée !

Ben hocha la tête et partit de la pièce,en allant chercher du bois,il remarqua que la porte été un peu rouillé.

-Mr Jefferson devrait réparé ça,se dit-il.

 **0000000000000000** En arrivant dans la salle à manger,Cathy se jeta dans ses bras.

-Grand-frère !alors c'est vrai !papa ne t'as pas jeté dehors !

-Non Cathy,dit Ben avec un sourire.Je vais bien...

-Tu as fini de parler à ma fille,Ben ?

Ben se tourna vers la personne qui s'était adressé à lui,son beau-père.Myriam regardait son fils avec pitié,elle n'aurait jamais le courage de tenir tête à son mari,et Ben le savait,Lance étais juste à côté,un sourire aux lèvres.

-Cathy !Lance !à partir de maintenant vous ne devriez plus parler à Ben,si ce n'est que pour lui donner un ordre.

-Mais papa...,protesta Cathy,les larmes aux yeux.

-Fin de la discussion Cathy,dit-il.

Il se tourna vers Ben.

-Et toi si je tu veux resté ici tu as intérêt à obéir sans broncher.

L'adolescent hocha la tête,la femme de Gilbert,Maria,arriva avec le souper,elle demanda à Ben de leurs donner du pain,quand ce fut le tour de Lance,le pain tomba par terre.

-Fait attention !répliqua Lance.Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Ben fronça des sourcils.

 _-Ne craques pas...ne craques pas...ne craques pas..._

Il ramassa le pain par terre et s'avança dangereusement de Lance,serrant le pain fortement.

-Tu ne compte pas me donner le pain que tu as fait tomber !dit Lance.

Ben ne dit rien,il continue de serré le pain dans sa main,il ne fallait qu'il s'énerve.

-C'est pas vrai !dit Cathy.C'est toi qui l'as fait tomber je t'ai vu !

-Ne me contredit pas,Cathy !dit Lance.

Ben voulait dire quelque chose,mais rien n'y sortis,il continua de fixer Lance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attend pour m'en donner un autre !dit Lance.

-Mais que ce passe t'il ici ?!dit Mr Jefferson.

-Mon oncle,dit Lance.Ben a fait exprès de faire tomber le pain par terre !

Mr Jefferson regarda son beau-fils.

-Tu sais que tu n'est pas mon fils,et que je n'en est plus rien à faire de tes crises !alors donne lui un autre pain et retourne travailler.

Ben mit un temps avant d'hocher la tête et de retourner dans la cuisine.

 **0000000000000000**

-Quoi ?!tu as fait tomber le pain ?!cria Gilbert.

-Oui...je suis désolé...,dit Ben.

-Eh bien pour ta punition tu mangera le pain que t'as fait tomber !ça t'apprendra !

Ben hocha la tête,d'un coté ça le rassurait,connaissant son beau-père,il serait capable de le faire mourir de faim.Ensuite,une cargaison de brique devrait arriver,il devrait s'en occuper et puis après, aider à faire la vaisselle.

-Allez !dit Maria.Dépèche toi de finir !monsieur Jefferson ne supporte pas le gaspillage.

-Oui madame...,dit Ben.

-Oui madame !Oui monsieur !ce gamin est un vrai boulet !

-C'est vrai !dit Maria.Si il se comporte toujours comme ça on n'arrivera pas à le faire travailler !

Pendant qu'ils parlait,Ben continuait à faire son travail.

-Demain je vais te faire faire plus de travail !pourquoi monsieur Jefferson nous laisse un boulet pareil !

 **00000000000000000**

En rentrant dans la cave,Ben vit une silhouette assis sur son lit.

-Lance ?dit Ben.

-Alors Becker !dit-il d'un ton hautain.Quel effet ça fait ?d'être traité comme de la merde ?

Ben ne répondit pas,il n'allait pas répondres à ses provocations.

-Comme c'est triste !dit-il avec ironie.Tu n'as plus de père !ta mère ne te défendra pas !est-ce que tu as appellez tes amis ?

Ben secoua la tête.

-C'est bien ce que je pensait !de toute façon,à ta place je ne les appellerait pas !ils aurait tellement honte de toi si il te voyait en loque,couvert de suie et travaillait comme un esclave !

Ben fronça des sourcils et serrait les poings.Lance sortit de la cave,avant de partir,il dit quelque chose:

-Maintenant,tu connais l'écart de difference qui nous sépare.Pas encore au football...mais ça ne va pas tarder...

 **LANCE !!!!ESPÈCE D'ORDURE QUE TU PEUX ÊTRE !!!!!*c'est moi qui l'as inventée et j'assume pas :-(*** **Enfin bon,vous en avez pensez quoi ?attendez,ce n'est que le début,je vais le torturer un petit (petit petit petit )peu plus durant les autres chapitres,contrairemant à "Les Maheurs d'Alfred",je vais plus m'inspiré du dessin animée qu'au livres.** **Aquarius-Gold-Saint: Au faites,désolé de ne pas avoir mis des commentaires à ton histoire,j'ai quand même aimé le match,et bon courage !** **Allez !Au Prochain Chapitre !!!**


End file.
